1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable bottom end stop for a concealed type slide fastener comprising a box, a box pin and a separable pin, provided at an end of a fastener chain of the concealed slide fastener for separating the closed fastener chain to right/left fastener stringers or closing the open fastener chain by opening/closing operation of the slider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-155616 (see FIG. 10) has disclosed a separable bottom end stop for a concealed slide fastener comprising a box, a box pin 2xe2x80x2 and a separable pin 3xe2x80x2, in which reinforcement portions are formed at ends of the fastener tape Txe2x80x2 with thermoplastic resin, and the box pin 2xe2x80x2 and separable pin 3xe2x80x2 easy to handle are formed integrally to the reinforcement portions so that installation of the box to the fastener tape Txe2x80x2 can be carried out easily and securely and a mounting portion of the separable pin is unlikely to be deformed.
In the aforementioned separable bottom end stop for the concealed slide fastener, if a strong lateral force is applied to the fastener tape Txe2x80x2, the separable pin 3xe2x80x2 may sometimes roll in an insertion hole of the box. This phenomenon occurs because stiffness of bent edge portion of the fastener tape Txe2x80x2 is insufficient. As evident from FIG. 10, the bent edge portion of the fastener tape Txe2x80x2 is formed thin relative to a support portion 22xe2x80x2, 23xe2x80x2 of the fastener tape Txe2x80x2.
Accordingly, the invention has been achieved in views of the above-described problems and therefore, a main object of the invention is to provide a separable bottom end stop for a concealed slide fastener, in which bent edge portions of a fastener tape on which a box pin and a separable pin are mounted are reinforced more as compared to a conventional product. As a result, a solid separable bottom end stop is produced thereby achieving smooth, accurate opening/closing operation and eliminating any trouble.
Another object of the invention is to provide a separable bottom end stop for a concealed slide fastener, in which relation with support portions respectively formed at an end of the fastener tape is intensified when the separable pin is engaged with/disengaged from the box, thereby facilitating the gripping and operation of the separable bottom end stop.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a separable bottom end stop for a concealed slide fastener in which specifying the shape of a reinforcement portion on the side of the separable pin enables operation of inserting the separable pin into the box to be carried out smoothly and the separable pin and the box to be maintained in a stable condition, so that the separable pin is prevented from rolling in a separable pin insertion hole when a lateral external force, that is, a lateral pulling force is applied to the separable bottom end stop.
Another object of the invention is to provide a separable bottom end stop for a concealed slide fastener in which engagement and fixation of between the separable pin and the box pin are carried out smoothly and securely and these members are maintained in a stable condition by specifying the shape of a reinforcement portion on the side of the box pin.
A further object of the invention is to provide a separable bottom end stop for a concealed slide fastener in which the box pin, the separable pin, the respective reinforcement portions thereof and the support portions are molded and fixed firmly and effectively to the fastener tape.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a separable bottom end stop for a concealed slide fastener in which the box, the box pin and the reinforcement portion are fixed firmly so as to ensure a sufficient durability.
To achieve the above objects, according to the invention, there is provided a separable bottom end stop for a concealed slide fastener, wherein reinforcement portions for reinforcing bent edge portions of a fastener tape in a separable bottom end stop for a concealed slide fastener without any deformation are respectively molded integrally with a box pin and a separable pin using thermoplastic resin such that the reinforcement portions are swollen from a top surface of the fastener tape when a fastener chain is engaged. Consequently, the bent edge portion of the fastener tape is reinforced by each of the reinforcement portions molded integrally with the box pin and the separable pin, so that the box pin and the separable pin can be maintained in a stable condition, and separation/engagement operation can be executed easily and smoothly. As a result, there is such an effect that a durable separable bottom end stop easy to handle can be produced.
Preferably, the reinforcement portions which are to be formed on the bent edge portions of the fastener tape, are molded integrally with support portions disposed at ends of the fastener tape such that the reinforcement portions are swollen from each surface of the support portions. Consequently, the reinforcement portions can be secured stably at the ends of the fastener tape and additionally, a separable bottom end stop easy to grip with a good feeling can be produced.
Also preferably, the reinforcement portion on the side of the separable pin has a protruded portion whose front end is protruded in parallel to the separable pin and an inside edge of the protruded portion or an edge portion thereof on the side of the support portion is formed so as to be capable of making contact with an inner face of an engaging portion having a convex section, which is protruded in a shape of a letter L on an outside of a surface of the box on the side of a separable pin insertion hole. Consequently, such a simple structure prevents the separable pin from rolling inside the separable pin insertion hole.
Further preferably, the reinforcement portion formed on the bent edge portion of the fastener tape on the side of the separable pin includes a curved portion which is shorter than the separable pin and whose front end is curved slightly inward, and a gap portion having a U-shaped section is provided between the separable pin and the reinforcement portion so that a notch portion of the box and the flange of the slider may be fitted in the gap portion. Consequently, the insertion operation of the separable pin into the box is guided smoothly.
Still further, a hook-shaped engaging portion is provided on an outer face of the box of the separable bottom end stop on the side of an separable pin insertion hole such that it is protruded toward the insertion hole side, so that when the separable pin is inserted into the insertion hole, the curved portion of the reinforcement portion makes contact with the engaging portion. Consequently, if a lateral external force is applied to the separable bottom end stop when the separable pin is inserted into the box, the separable pin is prevented from moving in its removal direction and rolling inside the insertion hole, thereby the separable pin being maintained in a stable condition.
Alternately, the reinforcement portion to be formed on the bent edge portion of the fastener tape on the side of the box pin is formed on the same plane as a bottom end of the box pin and a gap portion having a U-shaped section is provided between the box pin and the reinforcement portion so that an opening provided in the box and the flange of the slider may be fitted in the gap portion. Consequently, setting of the box pin in the box is guided smoothly in a stable condition.
Preferably, a flat contact portion is provided protrudedly on a bottom end of a surface of the box of the separable bottom end stop on the side of a box pin insertion hole, so that when the box pin is inserted into the insertion hole, a bottom end of the reinforcement portion makes contact with the contact portion. Further, an engaging protruded portion protruded inside the insertion hole is provided on an upper part of a mid partition in the box pin insertion hole of the box while an engaging tongue member inclined outward from a front end of the box pin is provided, so that when the box pin is inserted into the insertion hole, the engaging protruded portion and the engaging tongue member are engaged with and fixed to each other. Consequently, the box pin can be set to the box in a stable and firm condition.
Further preferably, joined end portions of the fastener tapes are cut out in a shape of adjoining sides of a triangle when a concealed fastener chain is engaged and closed so as to form notch edge portions, and the box pin, the reinforcement portion and the support portion and the separable pin, the reinforcement portion and the support portion are molded integrally around these notch edge portions using thermoplastic resin. Consequently, the box pin, the reinforcement portion and the support portion and the separable pin, the reinforcement portion and the support portion are molded and fixed firmly on the fastener tapes, thereby achieving production of a good-quality product and effective molding.
Furthermore, after the box pin is inserted into the insertion hole in the box, the box, the box pin and the reinforcement portion are fused together integrally. Consequently, the box, the box pin and the reinforcement portion can be fixed further firmly to the fastener tape, so that a solid, durable separable bottom end stop can be produced.